Degrassi's Miracle 5 Jayhawk's Degrassi
by jayhawkman82
Summary: Hunter, Annie, Adam, Fiona, and Alex look to save Degrassi Athletics Program
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi's Miracle (Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe,) #5

I don't own Degrassi Chp 1. Girlz can play soccer

"Attention Degrassi are athletics program will close down unless we get 25,000 for it."Sav said. "The grand Prize for winning theCanadian High Shool Soccer league is 25,000 so plz help our school. Coed team, all ages, thank you." "Go to the soccer field 12:30"

Soccer Field 12:30

"Team My name is Dylan Michalchuk, or Coach D., since only 12 people showed up, you all make the team." Dylan said. "So who has played soccer before." Hunter, Katie, Drew and Annie all raised there hands. "Good, now what are your names?" Hunter, Eli, Adam, Anya, Katie, Fiona, Clare, Drew, Dave, Alli, Alex, Sav, and Declan had showed up. So let's get started with stretching." Dylan said. "Our first game this year is this Friday" "Who can play goalie?" "I can!" Alex said. "Good" Dylan said. So they are picked there positions and this is how it looked.

Lineup: Left Forward Hunter , Right Forward Annie, Center Mid Drew, Left Mid Adam, Right Forward Eli, Left Back Sav, Right Back Declan, Center Back Clare, Left Defense Anya, Right Defense Fiona, Goalie Alex, Subs Dave, (hahahaha) Alli.

After a week of training from Monday to Friday they were ready, and pumped. The Captain was Hunter. (the vote was 6-6 and the Annie voted) They ran on to the field in a new blue, gold, and white jerseys. It was a sellout crowd, (helping the school with their money problems)Barnwell was in the final four last year and beat Degrassi 6-0 last year. Now it was time for revenge!

The Game Begins

After the pre game worm ups, and other things they were ready to play. Hunter tap it to Annie to start the game she passed it back and Hunter went up the field passed back to Annie on the top left corner of the opponents box she hit it back to him and he did a one touch shout in the top right post and it went in. "GOAL DEGRASSI!" The stadium roared and Annie and Hunter high fived. At the end of the game it was 11-0 and Hunter had 4 goals and Alex made some amazing saves. They were good. He was good. They saw his potential. Around campus he became a star and the best team in Canada the Red Wood Lumber Jacks in Calgary wanted him, wanted him bad. After Degrassi started the season 7-0 and just needed 2 wins to clinch a playoff berth, a bad thing happened…..


	2. Chapter 2 Love for the game, and girls

Degrassi's Miracle Jayhwk's Degrassi #5

I don't own Degrassi

Hunter's POV

Our team is 10-0 and we're 1 win away from clinching a playoff berth. We had just beat a team 3-1, Annie and I were talking and laughing. Suddenly she grabbed my face and kissed me. I mean were going out, but no in public because we're too young. The good thing: she kissed me. The bad thing: Declan saw it. He came over to us and I was scared to death. He was just laughing and said "You two going out and your both 12?" "HAHA!" "Why are you laughing?" We ask. "It's just so cute" Declan says. Anyways I guess we're a public couple now.

No POV On bus

"Team tonight we have a road game in Ottawa, and this team is 7-2 this year and placed 3rd in the country last year. Play your best and don't let them get to you, they're very physical." Coach Dylan said, looking at all the guys that have girlfriends.

Game Time Hunter's POV

The other Team (Capital High Beavers) kicks it off to start the game. A soon as we get the ball they slide tackle anyone who has the ball. At one point they have a goal kick and Annie steals it she is just about to take a shot, and their goalie slide tackles and injures Annie. Annie is fine after a minute and it's a penalty shot, and I'm stemmed that their guy only gets a yellow card, when it should be a red. I go up to the guy and say "Hey dude don't injure my girlfriend." He replies with "She's way too hot to be your girlfriend, she probably digs me. A fight is about to happen until our team holds me back from killing that guy. I take the shot and nail it. We go on to win that game 1-0. 3 big things came from that game. 1. We're in the playoffs. 2. We showed we can use teamwork. 3. I realized how much I care for her. We rode on the bus home and she fell asleep on my lap.


End file.
